Sarah's trip to Haddonfield
by MichaelMyers25
Summary: Ya remember Sarah and Rodney from resurection? Well their back and waiting for Michael!
1. Chapter 1:Sarah's trip to Haddonfield

A Very Merry Michael Christmas! HO HO HO! (this isn't a christmas one. I just said merry christmas)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intro-  
  
His pale, delicate face staring at a picture on the wall. His eyes darting, back and forth to see if there were any intruders. His eyes seemed to have a certain glow to them. A glow that had evil written all over it. A glow, with such taste and feel to it, not even to be described. As he sat in a chair, lonely as ever. His blue jumpsuit, by now, had all kinds of stains. Blood stains more common than others. His knife, was on the coffee table right beside him. It was dripping blood from his last journey. He watched it carefully, but not so much the knife, but the door. It was obvious that he did not want anyone to find him. His eyes, still darting back and forth, looking... for new prey. Or maybe... old prey.  
  
Chapter one-  
  
It was a bright morning for Sarah(from resurrection). As her lively face rose out of bed slowly, her mother rushed in. "What's the matter? Did you have a dream about him? Are you okay hunny!? Speak to me!" "MOM! I'm fine! I am just going on the internet to see if my friends are on. Relax," Sarah says sweetly to her mother. As Sarah stretched her arms and yawned she started to think about Michael, and all the things he did to her friends, and alomost her. She then looked at the calendar. She then relized why her mother was being so paranoid. It was October 31st. Halloween. She ran over to the computer. Her mother had just left the room and locked the door, so if she went cookoo she would be in her room. He was on. The one who had saved her from Michael. She quickly instant messaged him. Him-Hey hun! How are you? Sarah-Do you know what day it is? Him-Hold on, I will check.brb. A few moments later he came back and returned to the computer. Him-Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was...Halloween. Sarah-It's okay. I was wondering...would you like to meet me somewhere? Like...Haddonfield? Him-Are you crazy! HE lives there! You know that don't you? Sarah-Yes, and I don't think I should keep running away from my fears. Ricky(Busta Rhymes) is going with me too. Him-I guess I'll go. gtg though, sorry. bye. Sarah-Bye:-*!  
  
"Hey mom? I'm going out ok? I'm gonna meet up with Ricky. Is that ok," Sarah said walking out her room after she signed off AOL. "I guess so. But remember to stick together and not separate. Got that?" "Thanks mom! love you! Bye," Sarah said grabbing her coat and walking out the door. It was off to Haddonfield, to the home of Michael Myers. 


	2. Chapter 2:Starting off

Now...a longer chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two- Sarah then walked to her car, as frightened as ever. As she reached in her jacket she pulled out a gun and then said "just in case" to herself. She then turned on the radio and all that was on, were celebrations since it was Halloween. "What a day to celebrate," Sarah said out loud. Then she saw a man walking up to her car which had not yet moved. He waved friendly. A sigh was let out by Sarah as she noticed it was Rodney. "Hey Rodney. You scared me half to death," Sarah said starting to laugh. "Sorry 'bout that chickie hunny. How'd ya'll like a ride in muh car? Yours is low on gas as I see," Rodney replied. "Thanks Rodney. I didn't notice that. If I drove my way to Haddonfield I would break-down. Thanks," Sarah said in a sweet voice. "Now what's this all 'bout chickie hunny," Rodney asks while removing the gun from her hands. "Oh, that's just for security. Didn't know if I would need it." "Well, don't think ya will. Haddonfield is actually pretty safe, after that creep came. Now their very cautious," Rodney answered in a tone of voice that was very sure. Rodney then led Sarah to his car which was parked in the street. They both went in. Rodney turned on his bass system and asked Sarah if it was ok to have it on. She replied, "It kind of hurts my ears. Could you turn it off?" rodney quickly turned off the bass system. Rodney face was very frail and had some scars on his face, from the fire at the Myers home. Sarah's face on the other hand, was totally clear. But on her right shoulder she had a stab wound from Michael. Rodney then spotted a strange mark on Sarah's arm. "What's this chickie," Rodney asked with a concerned look on his face. "oh, yeah that. Um... I guess I hit myself on something. Yeah um... I think my bed post." "That looks more like a stab wound. The paramedics said that you only had one. Where did this pop up Sarah? Sarah? Sarah," Rodney yelled at her. "Iii went to the Myers again. About a month ago. I took the knife...and Iiii...I stabbed myself. I have no idea wh" Sarah then was interupted. Rodney truned the car around and let her out. "But now he will think I ditched him," Sarah replied. Rodney the asked, "You reallay wanna go chickie?" "Yes. I do," Sarah said. Rodney started to pull out of her drive-way but then stopped. "Where's the knife" the was no reply "Where is the god *BLEEP* knife," Rodney yelled at Sarah. Sarah then revieled a bandana with the knife in it. "This isn't his. I know it isn't I am sure." 


	3. Chapter 3:A long drive

They are finally going to Haddonfield!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: There was a very awkward silence for an hour. The finally Rodney said, "Your awful quiet Sarah. What's on that mind of yours hunny chickie baby?" "Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about Halloween 2 years ago. That was so terrible. All of those innocent peole were killed, that shouldn't have been. And Laurie, poor Laurie. He even got her. That never happened. I mean... I'm kind of worried that he will do what he did. What if he is still alive," Sarah asked anxiously. "He's dead. We saw the body bag being carried away. He's dead, and that will never change, Sarah. You have to believe that he is dead, or it will haunt you forever. Look, we're almost there. Just try and give it a shot. For me? And your techno friend?" "......I guess so. But only if you never leave my side, and stick by me the whole time. I can't go through this alone, Rodney. You know that too." Tehy both exited the car, right at the entrance sign of Haddonfield, where they was a security guard in case of emergencies. Rodney and Sarah were holding hands tighly. The security guard then said, "Well well well. If it isn't the man himself. The one who caused some more disruption in this town. How are ya son? Oh, hi Sarah? Is he botherin' you? Are you ok?" "yeah, I'm fine. And leave Rodney alone. He didn't mean for anything to happen," Sarah yelled at the guard. The car pulled through the gate the security guard made an ugly face at Rodney. Sarah then saw him. The one who saved her life, and Rodney's. "That's him! That's him Rodney!" "Hey there pretty woman," the man said to Sarah. "And your guest I am guessing is Rodney," he asked. "Yep, you guessed it," Sarah said smiling in the way she did when she felt everthing was just perfect. They went up to the man and Rodney asked, "Hey fella? What's ya name?" "Hi Rodney. The name is Adam." All three of them walked silently, all with looks on their faces that were undescribable. They all stopped walking, when they saw it. The Myers house. It was a tatter, torn up home. The windows were bulted down. On the front door, spraypainted, were the words "First it was Laurie. Now it's Sarah. He will get you Sarah". All of a sudden, Sarah burst out into tears. "It's ok Sarah. Just some *BLEEP* head teenage joke," Rodney added in. "It's true. I know it is. He is coming to get me," Sarah said in between sobs. "No, it's not true Sarah. You know it isn't," Adam said in a thoughful gesturing way. "I don't know if I will ever recover from that man?" "Who? Those teenagers?" "No, Michael Myers." 


	4. Chapter 4:Here he comes

What will happen next!? Read on if yor are wondering...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: "No, Michael Myers," Sarah replied to Rodney. Adam wiped some of Sarah's tears. As her tattered, damaged mind had terrible things running through it, Rodney suggested leaving. "No. I will not leave. I can't run away from Michael Myers forever.....can I," Sarah asked in a worried tone. As they stepped up to the ramshackle of a home, Adam then said, "No, you can't. Rodney, we have to stick with this. We have gone all this way just to turn back? I don't think so." Sarah was shaking, so Adam and Rodney held to her soft, tender hands tighter. Sarah let out a scream. "It's just a rat Sarah hunny baby! Open your eyes," Rodney uttered. The delapidated home was very bare. The walls were covered in a mid shade green and the floor was wood pannel. A picture was spotted on the wall. It was actually a collage of Laurie.... and Sarah. Sarah started to again weep of self pity. "'Sarah! Stop it! You have to learn that nothing is perfect! NOTHING," Rodney squawked at Sarah. As Rodney let go out Sarah's hand, Adam then pulled her away from Rodney and held her whole self tight. "It's going to be ok Sarah. It's going to be ok," Adam whispered soothingly. Adam held Sarah firmly and swung her gently in his arms. "That's it. I'm sick and tired of this! Why doesn't the man just show his face? Come on out Michael! We came for a show," Rodney yelled, as his voice echoed. Then Michael appeared directly in back of Rodney. Rodney tripped over his foot (as the music started up. First the stalker theme). Rodney let out a scream. It was night, so no one could help them. Michael continusly stabbed Rodney, his victum. Michal did his freakish head movement and then started walking towards Sarah and Adam. Sarah started to scream. They ran out the door, (with the halloween music theme playing) pounding on doors, screaming for help. Sarah was crying and Adam was still holding hands with her. Finally a light turned on. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat. She then fell to the ground. She had apparently fainted. As she lie there she tried to get up. "Adam! Help! ADAM," Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Sarah crawled on the hard tar of the road. "Oh no. Oh no. I am going to die. I just know it," Sarah barely said. Adam just kept running. He was not going to help her. At least that is what Sarah thought. Michael turned Sarah facing him. He slowly rose his knife up, ready to stab her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Sarah survive? Read the next chapter to find out! 


End file.
